infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
InfamousDynasty Wiki
Welcome to InfamousDynasty.com Events, Members, Points, Links (Made by Wolfwood) InfamousDynasty is a collection of like minded individuals that plays Final Fantasy XI on the server Odin. Latest News 02/05 This week we obtained an easy win from Apollyon NE on Monday. Wednesday featured the non-appearance of the ever-elusive Ix'Aern (DRK) and some Ghrah M Chip farming. Up in Ru'Aun Gardens, Thursday's events included a Despot pop attempt followed by the inevitable pop claimed to our competition (a solo RDM this time). We took down Mother Globe like pros, stomped out a quick Brigandish Blade, then felled a Suzaku with ease (aside from minor Chainspell complications). Genbu, however, gave us a run for our money by stomping out Chibbs (PLD), Guntar (PLD), and then Chibbs (again), along with a few more unfortunate DDs and mages, which just goes to show you should never let your game slack. Kirins to come soon! Latest News 01/29 The we ek started out with a dud... A heartbreaking lose to Omega. Yes. Omega. Going in with a low man set up. A Gunpod got loose and killed a vitial mage and a dd before it was killed. Several Pile Pitches later and a couple more had died. Getting Omega down to 4% before a complete wipe was a valiant effort. But in the end we came up short. Sea went. Killing Hope and securing a few more M grah chips is all we accomplished. Sky we were able to kill Faust, Genbu, SC, and called it an early night. Recruiting News: ''' *Limbus - Recruiting is INVITIONAL ONLY' (a pearlsack holder must invite).'' *''Sea - Recruiting is Open to general ' (/tell to Synnre, Khalon, Teysa, Guntar to apply). *Sky - Recruiting is Open to general '(/tell to Synnre, Khalon, Teysa, Guntar to apply). '' Latest News 01/23 A good week for ID events this week. Started off Monday with a double run of Limbus to finish an Omega set scheduled for Monday 1/25. Then had a lot of quick popping Ix'aerns to kick off Sea which ended up birthing a Jailer of Temperance. This has put us in position to pop Jailer of Justice, Hope, Prudence and Love Next week. Sky also was very productive. Olla Grande, Despot, Steam Cleaner, and Zip. Claiming and kill 4 of 6 of our desired targets. Latest News 01/16 Our first full week of events after our holiday break was a huge success. We killed Ultima, Jailer of Justice and Love, farmed Diorite and Killed Olla Grande. Next week we should continue our good fortune and start another omega set, get some torques, and kill Kirin. Latest News 12/28 Holiday Break. During the NA Holiday season InfamousDynasty has postponed all endgame events so members can focus on spending time with friends and family both in Vana'diel and that other thing... what's it called? Reality? All events will resume on Jan. 04, 2010. The first event of the new year will be Limbus starting at 9:00pm EST. All members are encouraged to gather together in Port Jeuno prior to start time.